Imprinting a Vampire
by xXx-black-heart-xXx
Summary: REVIEW PLOX. what happens when a werewolf imprints on a girl that is going to become a vampire? REVIEW PLOX!
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

PROLOUGE

I opened my window and looked out. It was late. My father, Charlie, had already gone to sleep. I climbed down the tree from my second story bedroom. I raced, as fast as I could, into the forest. There my friends were waiting.

"That took you a while," the voice was familiar.

"Sorry Jacob," I replied, "Charlie took FOREVER going to bed tonight."

"Bella..." Jake was nudged by Sam in the arm. "But perhaps sorry and a hug," he said coming up to me, arms open wide.

He wrapped me in his arms, and held me there.

"AHEM!" Sam said, making Jacob release. "We ought to get going, don't you think?"

Sam and Jacob did what they always do. They go off into different parts of the forest, and change. They don't change cloths, but body forms. They came back carrying their clothes in their mouths. When they came back, they were wolves.


	2. The Hunt

CHAPTER 1- The Hunt

CHAPTER 1- The Hunt

Something ran past us. Inhumanly fast. I climbed on Sam's back. He and Jacob ran as fast as they could to the safe house. It's dangerous to be near vampires and werewolves at the same time. Jacob stayed with me, and Sam got other people from the pack.

Jake usually stays with me. When he was transforming, I spent some time with him. We told everyone that it was just mono. After his transformation was complete, I was the first person he saw. A little thing called 'imprinting' happened. Imprinting is when a werewolf transforms and decides who they are going to be with for the rest of their lives.

We went in, using our amazing new code keypad. I typed in the numbers carefully: 0205. The door swung open, and Jake and I ran in. Our little house type thing is nice and cozy. It's actually an abandoned cottage. There are bedrooms, bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, a basement, a second floor, and a game room. We brought in things to make it cozier and nicer for us.

I flipped on the TV and went back to the couch. Jake was curled up on the floor like a little doggy, but he was a lot bigger. I scratched his head for him, and he went of into his bedroom to change back into human. Clothes don't just disappear when you transform, usually, they get ripped, you have to take them off and leave them somewhere, or you have to carry them. Jacob's actually ripped this time because he smelt vampires.

There was nothing good on TV, so I flipped it off. I went to the kitchen and turned on the stove, and put water on to boil.

Jake came out, and rapped his arms around me. At this point, I had the noodles in and was stirring them. I finished, draining the noodles, and we (me and Jake) sat down to eat. He helped me clear, and went out into the woods in the form of a werewolf to hear the rest of the pack.

He was gone a really long time, about an hour and a half. I went out. I wouldn't have, if I'd had known it was a trap. A vampire was sitting on a tree outside the cottage, jumped down, and knocked me over. He pinned me down on the cold, dewy earth. He leaned in.

I was petrified and scared.

"You smell so, amazing. Your blood smells so sweet. So strong, that it drowns out the smell of the dogs." He scratched his head, "Where to start, where to start?" He leaned in towards my shoulder. He traced down my arm with his nose, and found the perfect spot on my forearm. He impaled his teeth, and lifted me up.

He ran me threw the forest, to his coven of vampires. The transformation took a while. It was painful, but I had vampires to help me threw it. I finally had the mono I was waiting for.

Two weeks later, my transformation was complete. I opened my eyes to see 5 vampire faces looking down at me.


	3. The Coven

CHAPTER 2- The Coven

There were five of them. They didn't look anything alike. Of the 3 boys, one was big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze colored hair. He was more boyish than the others.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind that you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale. Paler than me, the albino. The all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes-purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done from recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were strait, perfect, angular.

But all this is not why I couldn't look away. I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly inhumanly beautiful.


	4. Love at First Sight

CHAPTER 3- Love at First Sight

I looked at each one individually, and then all of them together. I paid special attention to one in particular. The one with the boyish face: Edward.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked

"Yes, Edward, I am. Thank you." I replied. They were all looking at me in shock. All of them: Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. I felt like I had said something I shouldn't have, one word: Edward.

Alice must have communicated with Edward in some way. He answered her without her saying anything. "I can't." He said. It felt really awkward standing in that room. Pause. "How do you know my name?" He finally asked.

"I… don't know. I just knew it." I replied a little uneasy.


	5. The Gift

CHAPTER 4- The Gift

We stood there.

"AWWWW. Is Edward jealous he isn't the only one who cant read minds." Rosalie teased. Edward had an odd expression: unreadable. "And poor little Edward can't read this strange girls mind. Hey honey. What's your name?" she asked.

"Um. I'm Isabella Swan." I replied.

"Can you tell me what he's thinking?" she asked, walking up to Edward and putting her arm around his shoulders.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I was puzzled, no more like confused.

"Oh." She said dropping her arm and started backing away slowly. She had an 'I can't believe I just did that' expression on her face.

"Edward," I started, "I think I know why you can't read my mind. Maybe its because I haven't been thinking or perhaps I blocked it out so you couldn't hear it." When I finished I was inches in front of him. He looked amazed at how I could know this all.

"You my friend," he said, acknowledging me by binking me on the nose, "have a very special gift: the gift of knowing."


End file.
